In recent years, adhesive preparations comprising a plastic thin layer film mainly made of polyethylene terephthalate and polypropylene as a support, and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer comprising an adhesive and a drug, which is formed on one side of the support, have been widely used. As an adhesive preparation, for example, a systemic or topical transdermally absorptive adhesive preparation, a flexible plaster containing an inflammatory analgesic and the like can be mentioned. However, in some of the transdermally absorptive adhesive preparations, a part of an adhesive may extrude from the periphery of a support due to cold flow, and the extruded adhesive may attach to and stain clothes during application, and an adhesive preparation may often peel off during putting on or taking off clothes. In addition, a glue may often remain on the skin along the periphery of an adhesive preparation during peeling off. On the other hand, since the friction of a surface free of an adhesive layer of the support of plaster is high, an adhesive preparation may be inconveniently peeled off and fall off during putting on/taking off clothes. It may happen, moreover, that a plaster has sufficient flexibility and stretchability in a certain direction but poor flexibility and stretchability in the direction perpendicular thereto, which in turn may result in foreign body sensation during adhesion, and peeling off or falling off of the plaster due to insufficient flexibility and stretchability of the bending part.
To improve such defects of conventional adhesive preparations, the following methods have been proposed. For example, as a method for preventing extrusion of a part of an adhesive from the periphery of a support due to cold flow, a method of limiting flowability by crosslinking a polymer constituting an adhesive with a reactive substance and the like (JP-B-2700835 and JP-B-3014188), a method of limiting flowability by the use of a support film having good affinity with an adhesive (JP-B-6-35381 and JP-B-7-25665), a method of suppressing flowability by physical disorder by laminating a cloth such as non-woven fabric and the like on a support film (JP-B-3081858 and JP-B-2886021) and the like have been proposed. According to the methods described in JP-B-2700835, JP-B-3014188, JP-B-6-35381, JP-B-7-25665, JP-B-3081858 and JP-B-2886021, the inconvenience of extrusion of a part of an adhesive from the periphery of a support due to cold flow can be almost resolved, but due to the use of a poorly stretchable member as a support, problems occur in that the followability to the movement of the skin is poor, foreign body sensation occurs considerably during adhesion, and application to a bending part is difficult, thus limiting the adhesion site.
As a method for improving the problem of sufficient flexibility and stretchability in a certain direction but poor flexibility and stretchability in the direction perpendicular thereto, there have been proposed a method of providing an adhesive preparation having a 50% modulus in one direction of 10-600 g/cm (JP-A-5-238931), a method of providing an adhesive preparation of a laminate having a stretchable support and an adhesive layer, wherein the load at 50% elongation in the long side direction and the short side direction is 0.98-14.71 N/5 cm (WO01/095889), a method of providing an adhesive preparation showing a strength in the longitudinal direction of 200 g-3 kg and a strength in the transverse direction of 100 g-600 g in a 30% modulus test under the measurement conditions of elongation strength of 200 mm/min, using a test piece obtained by cutting an adhesive sheet having a stretchable polyester woven fabric as a support into a 50 mm wide, 200 mm long piece (JP-B-3499247) and the like. However, according to the methods described in JP-A-5-238931 and WO01/095889, the adhesive preparation is elongated too much and is not suitable for prediction of foreign body sensation and comfortableness during actual adhesion, and the adhesive preparation described in JP-B-3499247 causes foreign body sensation depending on the adhesion state because the 30% moduli in the longitudinal direction and the transverse direction are different. In addition, as a method of reducing the friction of a support, there have been proposed a method of providing an adhesive preparation wherein a support has a static friction coefficient of 0.5-2.5 (WO02/100384) and the like. However, when the static friction coefficient of the support exceeds 0.75, the friction becomes too high and the adhesive preparation may peel off or sometimes fall off because of the friction with clothes.